Measurement of visual receptor electrical response to impulses of light under various conditions of background light, temperature, and altered internal and membrane biochemistry. Comparison of these effects with effects of same agents on dark and light noise power spectrum. Analysis of results in terms of the biochemical mechanisms that lead to receptor excitation and adaptation to light.